


7 for 7

by DEFnovembers



Series: 7 for 7 [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Dancer Bambam, Fencer Jackson Wang, Jackson Wang-centric, Let's see how this goes, M/M, Multi, Other, Wang Jackson being a cutie pie, and 7 songs, basically nobody on this earth can resist Jackson, beach boy Mark, but also an hormonal teenager, cat lover Jaebeom, coffee boy jinyoung, featuring 7 different cities, karaoke lover yugyeom, street performer Youngjae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 03:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DEFnovembers/pseuds/DEFnovembers
Summary: Jackson finds himself thinking of all the travels and all the friends he met thanks to his passion for fencing. The whole world is just so smitten when it comes to Wang Jackson.Or got7 still being the soulmates of our century in an alternative universe.





	7 for 7

Fencing is one of the thing loves the most.

 

Well after, his family and friends obviously.

It was hard sometimes, training was painful and his father could be harsh when he messed up. He had to balance practices and school or else his mom would be nagging at him from dusk to dawn.

 

Today is one of the worst days; he got into an argument with his mom for some dumb reason, he yelled awful stuff at her which almost got into a fist fight with his gege.

He had to be at practice right after school and his father would surely pissed off if he got a hold of the morning situation.

He felt awful and he was already late to school.

On his way there, he had a crazy idea. A really freaking insane one. 

 

And that’s so he ended up in Shanghai, with less than 900 HDK in his pocket.

He already spent most of his economies in the plane ticket to flee from home and now he didn’t know what to do.

With a small box of fried chicken he bought as he hadn’t eat anything this morning, Jiaer found himself sitting on the pavement near the fountains.

The sound of the water along with the soft summer wind has him thinking of everything and anything.

His love for his parents, his fencing trophies, his numerous ‘friends’ from abroad.

 

_Bangkok, Paris, Tokyo, Los Angeles, Seoul, Barcelona._

_Bambam, Jinyoung, Yugyeom, Mark, Jaebeom, Youngjae._

 

He found himself wishing he could go back to all of them, he wished he could go back to such wonderful times.

 

He wanted to see them again, to feel loved again, to be happy again.

 

The music blasting near him makes him even more emotional.

A single teardrop made its way down his cheek, softly biting his upper lips.

 

 

**其实我没期待太多 // Actually I don’t expect too much**

 

**你能像从前般爱我 // [I just expect that] you can love me like before**

 

**我在人民广场吃着炸鸡 // I’m eating fried chicken at People’s Square**

 

**而此时此刻你在哪里 // But at this very moment where are you?**

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo here goes nothing,
> 
> I'm a sucker for Fencer!Jackson (that Hard Carry episode from season 1 is still one of my favorite tbh) so I thought why not link that, 7 of songs based on 7 towns and our lovely boys in au! (yeah yeah the EOY world tour got me there)
> 
> Hoping you'll enjoy those stories :) 
> 
> Here is the list of Jiaer's stops (no precise order yet):
> 
> \- Paris in the rain by Lauv (ft. Paris and coffee boy Jinyoung) 
> 
> \- Lost in Japan by Shawn Mendes (ft. Tokyo and karaoke lover Yugyeom
> 
> \- Moon of Seoul by Kim Gunmo (ft. Seoul and cat lover Jaebeom)
> 
> \- Rumba de Barcelona by Manu Chao (ft. Barcelona and street performer Youngjae)
> 
> \- To live and die in LA by Tupac Shakur (ft. Los Angeles and beach boy Mark)
> 
> \- 서울의 달 (The Moon of Seoul) by Kim Gunmo (ft. Seoul and cat lover Jaebeom) 
> 
> \- ออเจ้าเอย (Aor Jao Aoey) by GOT7 (ft. Bangkok and dancer Bambam)
> 
> \+ the first one that has I'm Eating Fried Chicken At People's Square (the OACA trainees cover)


End file.
